Continued
by Demon fritillary
Summary: An AtoZ of Deathnote drabbles. ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQR, S is for Sorrow. To be continued... Marked spoilers. Rated for general weirdness, nongraphic blood and surrealism.
1. Asphalt

Title: Continued - A is for Asphalt  
Date posted: 2nd January '07  
Summary: Drabble #1 on the theme of asphalt: blink and you'll miss it. (this really should be B for blood, but never mind..) spoilers for chapter 10 if you really care about that sort of thing. 350 words so a bit too long to be a real drabble.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, either the manga, the anime or the real thing, more-so the pity.

* * *

**Asphalt**

_Osoreda Kiichiro  
__Car accident  
__20/12/03 hijacks bus with a revolver at 11:31  
__Demands financial report from Space World  
__Sees something not of this world  
__Fires all the bullets at the monster and runs off the bus into the place of his death.  
__Dies at 11:45_

Blood changes as it dries. Not only does it becomes a thick and flaky solid, but it fades. It turns a dark dusky maroon, a dull reddish brown. Raito knew that it was due to the depletion of the oxygen, molecules detaching from the haem groups within the cells and causing a perfectly natural chemical change in its composition and ability to reflect light, resulting in the dulling of the vibrant crimson. Normal and biologicaly explained.

And yet the poetic side of him, the license that won the high marks in literature exams, saw it as so symbolic. The fading of life and the departure of the soul (if it could be believed that this murderer on the ground before him even had a soul) from its mortal flesh.

The driver of the white Mazda had collapsed to his knees by the body, just beyond the pooling crimson. His hands shook as he reached out unconsciously in horror at what he had done. But of course, he had done nothing except what was demanded by the Death Note; just another pawn. Merely a convenient hand in the process of a necessary elimination of an obstacle to this new world's God.

"Come on Raito-kun, we're nearly at Space World, let's just go! I don't want to be questioned by the police, anyway…"

Raito smirked inwardly as he was dragged away from the scene by Yumi's urgent tugging on his arm. And he hadn't even had to suggest it; the girl had more uses than he'd thought. As they set a brisk walk down the pavement Raito chose to dwell on two satisfactory images that would make the upcoming tiresome outing worthwhile: the elaborate FBI card bearing the sought-after name of Raye Penbar, and (here 'Kira' felt all the thrill of another sinner thwarted) the cooling body they were leaving behind, its darkening blood trickling slowly into the cracks of the asphalt below.

* * *

AN: 'yumi' - I'm sorry, I cant find her name anywhere, so I made up a name for her. The line she says as well as the "deathnote quote" are from the official manga :p thanx to Wiki for notes on blood chemistry. 


	2. Binary

Title: Continued - **B is for Binary**  
Date posted: 2nd January '07  
DF owns neither the anime, the manga nor the DeathNote itself, unfortunatly.  
**Spoilers for chapter 34 onwards**. 230 words. Save me from the plot bunnies...

* * *

**Binary**:  
- _Consisting of or containing only two parts or elements (Chamber's 21st century dictionary)_

Computers had it easy, L thought. They had a world that was so simple, one which could be arranged as a pure, efficient coding: a binary system, constructed purely of 0 and 1, positive and negative. There were no gaps or grey areas, nothing uncertain. No 'maybe'.

In contrast the human world was full of 'maybe', those little things that weren't quite one or another. Sometimes L wished that he could somehow scrub out the oddities, make everything a case of 'yes or no', 'right or wrong', 'good or evil'… L or Kira.

Light Yagami was one of these infuriating grey areas in L's life. He'd been such a clear suspect, and then he'd effectively given up: submitted himself to the most humiliating case of self-imprisonment under the detective's watchful eyes. The deaths had stopped and L's certainty percentage had soared with every day that passed. And then Kira had struck again, and again, and again, seemingly right under L's nose while Light remained chained. L's pure white of certainy, one that he was finally so close to reaching, had been blemished; stained by Light's very innocence. It irked him, it really did. Sometimes even the good need a way to lash out.

"Light-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Fourteen percent."

* * *

AN: I'm one of those authors who cant decide which name to use for Raito/ Light. so I'll be changing it depending on how I feel. Hopefully it wont change in the middle of a drabble though. Feel free to point out if it does.

_ClinicalPoet - thanx ;) I try._


	3. Caryatid

Title: continued - **C is for Caryatid  
**Date posted : 2nd January '07 (woo, three posts in one day: hows that for updating!)  
DF does not own the anime, the manga nor the DeathNote itself in this lifetime.  
Spoilers for.. er chapter 25 I guess. (MISAMISA!!!) Lookit, 180 words. I'm nearly at drabble length this time...  
The plot bunnies are eating me alive.

* * *

**Caryatid  
**_- a carved female figure used as support for a roof or statue etc. instead of a column or pillar. (Chambers Dictionary)_

Misa knows, yes, she does. She knows that her beloved does not truly love her in return, that his first and only love is for the vicious power of the DeathNote. It enthralls him, as it did her, she can see that. For, with the DeathNote, he can obtain the perfect world: his vision of a utopia can come to be.

Misa is anxious that he will approve of her in the end, that she will remain worthy enough to serve him in his glorious haven, to breathe her last by his side.

Misa hopes, yes, she does. Hopes that one day he will love her in return. Maybe not yet, but someday. She can wait. She will wait and watch, and support him as he rises to ever greater glory. She shall be his caryatid, his pedestal to lift him high up into the light, so that all may look upon him in awe.

For Misa loves him, yes, she does.

* * *

AN: hehe Clinical Poet is my faithful reviewer (hugs).

* * *

Return to Top 


	4. Divine Intervention

Title: Continued - **D is for Divine Intervention**  
Date posted: 3rd January '07  
DF does not own the anime, the manga nor the DeathNote itself, though she may wish otherwise.  
Spoilers for... well if you havent got this far (chapter 1) why are you even reading DeathNote fanfics?  
This is an OC viewpoint during Raito's 'test' of the DeathNote. 400 words, whoops.  
Hopefully this is the last plotbunny for a while and I can get on with work.

* * *

**Divine Intervention  
**_– Involvement by or from a God in something which is happening in order to affect the outcome._

_Kurou Otoharada  
_(18:23 28/11/03 Heart Attack)

My hands are shaking. I've clasped them tightly but they just wont stop shaking. Myu is hiding her face in her hands at the other end of the line. I want to cry too, but if we both burst into tears, there'll be no-one to comfort the children, no-one to protect them if that madman decides to wave that gun around again.

Oh God, I know I never pray normally, but if you can hear me; get us out of here. There's only eight of us, surely that's not too much to ask?

He's made us line up against the classroom wall, it's reminding me of war films where they execute deserters before a firing squad. Except there isn't a firing squad here; just one crazy man, the one on TV last night who shot all those people in the mall. He's not looking at us at the moment: too busy eying the doors, but I daren't move. What if he decides to make an 'example' of someone… one of the children…? I couldn't bear it.

Oh God. What was it my mother taught me? _Sanguis Christi, sine quo non fit remissio, Salva nos, O Dominus Deus._

Suddenly he gasps, chokes. One hand grasps at his chest while the other spasms like he's in pain and the shotgun clatters to the ground. His eyes bulge hideously and he collapses to the floor, as if struck by some unseen hand. There's silence, everyone's holding their breath, even Myu's sobbing has stopped. He's not moving, eyes staring blankly off to the side. Dare I..?

I take a quiet step forward and the children spring suddenly to life. We all bolt like frightened deer for the door, the children piling through first, one common thought of escape in mind. The police soon stream past in other direction; riot gear in place, shields raised.

The children all fling themselves into waiting parents arms and finally I let the tears come as Myu and I cling to one another in relief. We're out and we're alive. There is a God, and we have been saved by His blessing. Oh thank you Lord, thank you, thank you, thank you.

* * *

AN: First, to anyone who is fantical enough about japanese culture to mind the latin & christian references in here: I happen to be christian so that's the religion I'm using because I know about it. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows.  
The latin means _Blood of Christ, without which there is no forgiveness. Save us, O Almighty God._ and is part of a traditional prayer.  
The time and cause of death are not in italics because they are not written in the deathnote, only the name. Referenced from the official translation DeathNote manga. 

Hugs to _Clinical Poet_ once again, and to _Molliepup1_ (New reviewer!! YAY Hope you find this one as interesting. I shall go poke my nose into your fics now. ::evil laughter:: ).


	5. Elysium

Title: Continued - **E is for Elysium**  
Date posted: 4th January '07  
**Spoilers for chapter 27** and episode 12 of the anime (sorta)  
The POV is that of Zyerasu (who may turn up in later drabbles as I love him to bits. poor lil' Zyerasu.) who is the deathgod known as 'Gelus/Jealous' in the anime. Lookit: 170 words!! my closest to drabble length so far!

* * *

**Elysium **  
_– 1) greek myth: place where the blessed rest after death. 2) a state or place of perfect happiness._

DeathGods do not feel emotion. As our human forms degrade and we take on this more monstrous visage, our feelings and our memories fade into insignificance. We cannot remember what it was to hate; the chill of fear or the burning fires of rage are unknown to us. A DeathGod does not fall in love, we do not know how.

I could not remember how before. And yet I knew I loved her. I love her still, though skeletal rats crawl through my ribcage, scuffing my remains into the dust with their tiny feet. I do not mind; even if I could recall how to be annoyed, I am no-longer attached to the dust-like particles and scattered bones which are all that is left of what I once was.

I am at peace here, drifting as my conscious fades slowly away, for she is alive, and in love, as I once was.

* * *

AN::falls off chair in astonishment:: You all really like me? REALLY?!!? dances with glee 

_freakofimagination_ - MORE glee!!! I'm chuffed. and here's another minor character for you.  
_molliepup1_ - I love latin as a language, its just so aesthetic somehow. You're welcome for the reviews.  
_hybrid-demon_ - (mwhaha.. more demons) glad you liked. :) so far obsessive!misa (_Caryatid_) is still my fave.  
_clinical poet_ - and the reviewer strikes again!! knew I could count on you to notice the irony of praying (and the fact that it was answered.. so just which 'God' is she actually praying to?)


	6. Fugue

Title: Continued - **F is for Fugue  
**Date posted: 14th Jan '07  
DF doesnt own the anime the manga nor the DeathNote itself, despite her will.  
**Spoilers for manga chapters 14 & 35** Woo, weird one this time. Sorry it took so long, arguements with Ex-s and exams took up far too much of my precious writing time and killed the plot bunnies to boot. POV is Raito during chapter 40-ish. I'm not happy with this.. it got re-written a million times and it's starting to bug me...

* * *

Fugue - _(Psychiatry) a period during which a person suffers from loss of memory, often begins a new life, and, upon recovery, remembers nothing of the amnesic phase._

_Misora Naomi  
__Suicide, 01/01/04 1:25pm  
__To go to a secret place only she knows of, difficult to find.  
__Will think only of suicide henceforth.  
__Death within 48 hours._

The human mind and the memories it contains are fickle things. They can be false, or confused, partial combinations of truth and dreams. I know this, and so I treat the things that emerge from the fog with caution.

Misora Naomi. I remember her name, printed on a Japanese driver's licence card in neat swirling script, though why she felt the need to show it to me I have no idea.

I remember her face, framed by long dark hair blowing in the wind as we walked. The way her eyes gleamed with tears she refused to shed as she spoke of the death of her fiancé, Raye Penbar.

I remember we spoke of Kira and his power. Of her own fears and ideas, theories and determination, though my own responses I cannot recall.

I still see her now, walking slowly away while strange inhuman laughter echoes through my skull.

I will not speak of this to Ryuuzaki. It is merely a dream. I am not Kira, I cannot be; I would remember.

* * *

GAH!! You guys have no idea how much I'm grinning now. 6 reviews in ONE DAY and more-some! all quite lovely. ::blushes at all the praise::  
Thanx to _clinical poet - _I have an appreciation society?!? hehe ::hands out badges::  
_WindPhoenix_ - The words are usually things that just pop into my head as I write it, but Caryatid was done by letting the dictionary fall open at a random page in the C-section and putting my finger on the page.  
_hybrid-demon_ - Dont eat me, I'm writing, I'm writing!!  
_FreakofImagination _- how could you NOT like zyerasu? he's lovely...(heh, obviously I have a soft spot for dead ppl...0o)  
_KMStaso_ - That sounded suspiciously like a demand. I dont do demands for characters (plus Mello bugs me. Near shall have to be on his lonesome :p)  
_Miriya V._ - It seems everyone likes the minor characters! hmm... well, Raye Penbar has several rabid plot bunnies currently nibbling at my consciousness. we shall see...


	7. Glory

Title: Continued - **G is for Glory  
**Date posted: 18th Jan '07  
DF does not own the anime, the manga, nor the DeathNote itself; worst luck.  
Am much happier with this one (thank god), though still rather odd. 222 words:p  
**Spoilers for chapter 9.** Could also count as an AU, although Raye's funeral is never mentioned. I'm guessing he would be buried in America, being American & FBI, so thats where this is. Enjoy (please).

* * *

Glory _– Something conferring great honour, praise, or distinction accorded by common consent; renown. To **go to glory -** to die._

_Raye Penber  
__27/12/03 3:00pm heart attack  
__Takes his laptop to the Underground City Cafe  
__Gets on the Yamanotensen line  
__Dies 3 seconds after he gets off._

The guests began to drift silently away like departing mist, heads bowed low in solemnity. The first drops of rain, which had held off all day, began to fall as the cemetery emptied, leaving dark streaks down the granite slabs. Only one person remained by the grave; a young woman in mourning black, crouched by the grey stone as her tears left glistening tracks down her cheeks to be washed away by the rain.

On the church drive beyond the trees, a limousine waited patiently for the approach of the last mourner. Not a word was spoken as he climbed into the backseat, shrugging off the dark jacket – bought for today, never to be worn again – onto the floor. The sleek car turned, tyres crunching on the gravel, back towards the main road and headed obediently for the airport.

L slumped back in his seat, ignoring the seatbelt in favour of wrapping his arms about his knees as if guarding against cold damp of his clothes and the now steady pattering of the rain on the windows.  
Dark eyes stared out at the grey world, seeing and yet not seeing. He sighed. "Hail our Glorious Dead."

_They shall grow not old, as we that are left grow old.  
__Age shall not weary them, nor the years condemn.  
__At the going down of the sun and in the morning  
__We will remember them.  
__Hail our Glorious Dead._

* * *

A/N: The poem is 'The Ode' by Laurence Binyon. It's usually enscribed on commonwealth WW2 memorials. This was gonna be G for Grief but I was walking past the Leeds 1939-45 memorial in the rain earlier this evening. The plot bunnies decided to gang up on me. 

Hugs to all: _Something Gambit Related - _ah, the intrices of plotline.  
_Clinical poet - _Heh, sorry, I dont know where Denial!Light came from, he just decided to camp out in my head for a bit and play with the plot bunnies.  
_Litrouke. - _The world is my oyster :) A-Z drabbles should indeed have a proper name: I shall give you the task of inventing one...:p


	8. Homicide

Title: Continued - **H is for Homicide  
**Date posted: 23rd Jan '07  
DF does not own the anime, the manga, nor the DeathNote itself, though she longs to do so.  
Spoilers for chapter 8, in an indirect way. Much, MUCH happier with this one. Written at nearly midnight, the night before first day of lectures this year, unable to sleep. Hugs to Charlie for chatting to me while I scribbled.

* * *

Homicide _– the killing of one human being by another. (Chambers Dictionary)_

_Yadanaka Fumitetsu  
__18/12/03 6:00pm heart attack  
__  
"With fear I know it."_

The pencil clatters to the floor again, slipping from my sweat-slicked fingers. Blankly my body bends to grasp the small stub and return to my writing.

_"Only from living in vain in this  
__Nerve-wracked state, do I  
__Know this."_

It frightened me at first. This strange over-ruling desire to sit calmly and silently on the thin mattress by these plain white-washed walls, scribbling a message I barely understand. My body no longer obeys my mind's commands. I feel like I've been forced to take a back-seat to my own self: a separate part of me mechanically completing this convoluted gibberish in swift sure strokes.

_"Ultimately, he who calls  
__Out to me, he who  
__Yearns for my death, will kill me."_

But I have given up caring what my body decides to do, and given up the last shreds of my sanity along with it. Most people would say I lost control of that sanity when I torched that service station. Thirteen people gone in seconds; BOOM. Just like that.

_"Of course I know this."_

As if pulled by puppet strings, my hand finishes the last swirl of script with a flourish and the blanket covering my mind drops away as control returns. For a moment I sit staring at the pad of paper in my hand, the words churning in my head. Then a twinge like nothing I've ever felt before, a muscle spasm racing up my left arm as a giant hand seems to take my heart within its grasp and **squeezes**.

_"Definitely, for Kira, I am just  
__Literally a prey."_

* * *

A\N: Italics, for those confused, are the 'clue' _L DO YOU KNOW_ (first letter of each line; written upwards) from Kira written by one afore-mentioned prison inmate. The surname is correct, but the first name might not be as it was guessed from later mentions in the manga, same applies for the crime. Doesnt really matter much but it's bugging me a little. 


	9. Ignorance

Title: Continued - **I is for Ignorance**  
Date posted: 3rd april 07. yee gods, sorry for the wait! the laptop crashed and wiped its hardrive, so I've spent ages running around finding all my stuff on other people's computers again. Hopefully I should be back on track now though. 150 words.  
DF does not own the anime, the manga or the DeathNote itself, although her birthday **is **in 3 days time...

**

* * *

**

**Ignorance**: 1) The condition or state of being ignorant; uneducated or unaware. 2) A wilful neglect or refusal to acquire knowledge

" '_They are Man's children,' said the Spirit, looking down upon them. 'This boy is Ignorance. This girl is Want. Beware them both, and all of their degree.' " _– _the Ghost of Christmas Present, A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens._

"Hear us, Children of Men. You are the new hope. This world is rotten and dying about us and yet those who rule do nothing to halt the decay. We run like rats in a maze, blind and helpless to everything that surrounds us, all the wrongs, the pain and suffering of the world.

"This is nothing but a devil's pit, where hundreds of innocents die of starvation and war, while the fat-cats and corporate businesses grow slothful and happy on their piles of gold. But Eden can be reached once more, not through prayer, but through repentance; our God has not abandoned us in despair, He rises anew.

"Kira shall right the wrongs of this world, cleanse it pure of the grime and filth that chokes the very life it breeds from. He is our salvation, our justice. Repent your sins, people of the world, cast off your ignorance, and follow the new Lord into the light."

- evidence 5b for the trial of Yagami Raito: wall poster in Kanto, showing Kira's influence.

* * *

Thanks to princess chi and ninjaalchemist88, and to aishiexcel for writing a review tro remind me I was actually be supposed to be getting on with these, and to clinical poet (once again) for being all eager to read drabbles I hadnt actually written yet... 


	10. Jeopardy

Title: Continued - **J is for Jeopardy  
**Date posted: 18th April 07  
DF does not own the anime, manga nor the DeathNote itself, a fact which she mourns to this day.  
**Spoilers for chapter 74 **of the manga and some future-part of the anime. there are 2 POVs here so I've labelled them as clearly as possible.

* * *

**Jeopardy – danger or risk of harm, loss or destruction. From the Old French _jeu parti_; a divided or even chance, uncertainty, an equal game. (from _Chambers_)  
**

_Part I: Detective Yagami Soichiro_

No parent should have to out live their child, or see that child teeter on the edge of grace. We raise our offspring to pedestals of innocence and purity only to realise that they are just as human and imperfect as we are. But not all: perfect describes him in every way: infallible and just, the righteous arm of the law. My child, my legacy, my son.

I have lived to uphold the law, lived to see justice wielded by a fair hand. From the day I first held him in my arms, I have lived and aspired to see my child stand beside me in the ranks of the police, proud and strong.

Lying here, beneath stark white hospital sheets, I feel numb as life drains away, like the blood that so recently poured from the bullet wound to my throat. A voice calls my name… my son. My vision swims before clearing slowly, the shinigami eyes still tinting the corners of the view with crimson, and I smile. Raito leans over me and above his head strange swirling figures form a convoluted date in a calendar I do not know and which the shinigami, Ryuk, would not explain.

He is not Kira.

Raito is shouting now, begging with tears in his eyes but my mind is too full of haze to make out his words. I don't think I've ever seen him cry before, even as a child. He needed no comfort from me then, and now I cannot give it. I can only watch as he blurs and my world fades into darkness.

_Part II: Yagami Raito_

To win or to lose, everything has its price and every player has something they do not want to lose. But, as in all games, in life sometimes what you love most must be scarificed to obtain the final goal; the pawns must be given up to clear the king's path.

Matsuda stands close beside me, a hand hovering at the small of my back, as if expecting me to fall, the others standing quietly by the curtains. Another game, another part, is required: a grieving son, a childlike denial of the death that now haunts this room. As I sink to my knees beside the bed, shoulders heaving in mock horror, the tears come freely. I would admit to slight surprise at this, for why should I cry? What have I truly lost when I can still feel the cover of Misa's DeathNote against my chest?

Matsuda ceases his hovering and lays the hand on my shoulder. "Raito…"

I once told Ryuk that if Kira was not careful, he would end up with the blood of his own family upon his hand, to mingle with the countless others, all murderers and thieves. They die, and I wonder now, if the blood will ever wash off.

* * *

Kudos to Ninjaalchemist88 and clinical poet (my ever faithful reviewer::hugs:: Heh hmmm, maybe I is for Interlude instead...) Wanted - empty indox seeks emails, prefers reviews. 


	11. Kindred

Title: **Continued - K is for Kindred  
**Date posted: 11/05/07 (hey, just noticed this is almost the reverse of the dates below! Sorry it took me so long, had real trouble with kicking the plot bunnies into action.)  
DF does not own the anime, manga nor the DeathNote itself, although she would quite like to use it on the guy in the room above who keep playing loud music at 1 in the morning.  
**Spoilers for chapter 57 of the manga**, some future part of the anime and **Spoilers for L's official real name** (not that it's actually that different from his pseudonym). Dont say I didnt warn you. POV of Rem.

* * *

**Kindred**: A group of related persons, such as a clan or tribe; individuals similar in quality or character. (From _American Heritage Dictionary_) 

Quillish Wammy  
(5/11/04 heart attack)

L Lawliet  
(5/11/04 heart attack)

_"To kill a DeathGod, you must make it fall in love with a human."_

_"…What a romantic way to kill someone."_

To die for a human, especially one as petty as Misa Amane, I could not understand. I had watched Zyerasu's essence dissipate and his body turn to dust, and I pitied him in some detached way, dispassionate as I am. Misa never seemed to truly understand what he gave up for her, a sacrifice that I thought unecessary and pointless.

_"Don't try it, Misa. You cant kill me."_

I believed it then. I brought her Zyerasu's DeathNote assuming that it now belonged to her, just as his remaining years had formed her new lifespan, not because I had any interest in the affairs of any petty human girl.

I felt detached from her for such a long time, but as time went on I became intrigued; I began to appreciate her energy and her passion, her faith and adoration, even if it was focused on the twisted mind of her beloved Light. When he threatened to end her life, I surprised myself by declaring that I would destroy him if he harmed my new charge. I realised in that moment that I had become attached to her even as I had sworn not to be: that she meant more to me than my own existence.

The pen dissolves between my fingers as I form the final stroke of the detective's name, and my fingers begin to crumble, covering the page with a fine ash. As my vision clouds, I can still see her smile in my mind, and part of me voices a vague hope that she will miss me.

Perhaps Zyerasu and I had something in common after all.

* * *

AN: Gosh look at all the lovely reviews::grins:: Hope this one lives up to your expectations, Rem is rather difficult to write cos she's so emotionless, especially in the manga. The italics are quotes from the official manga release, L's name is from _Deathnote: How to Read it 13 _and the dates are after much research as they arent clearly given in the manga. 


	12. Lunacy

Title: Continued - **L if for Lunacy**  
Date posted: 26th may '07  
DF does not own the anime the manga nor the DeathNote itself, and is getting just a little tierd of repeating herself.  
**Spoilers for chpt 37. **POV of the Vice-Commander of the japanese policeforce. His name is not given in the manga as far as I can find, otherwise I'd use it, sorry.

* * *

**Lunacy - **_Insanity, especially when relieved intermittently by periods of clear-mindedness; wild or foolish behaviour_. (from American Heritage)

"Vice-Commander, you do understand? The investigation is damaging the public image. The Japanese police cannot be seen to be doing endless research that gets them nowhere, to do so would be insanity. We will not hear anymore about it."

There comes a point where genius must cross the line into insanity, where what seemed like a good idea, and excellent step forward turns out to be part a convoluted moonwalk a hundred paces back, and we end up in an even more twisted mess than we started with.

As Kira becomes an ever greater presence, he can no longer be ignored by those in power. And those in power have begun to shake in their shoes. Their faces are known, their crimes (of which I am sure there are many – after all, whoever heard of a truthful politician?) are being dragged toward the light and they recoil in terror of their lives from the looming strength of the homicidal God. They do the only thing they can: they cross the line into servitude. Kira must be placated, for all who stand against him are exposed and destroyed. I cannot stand alone when those men who run our country cower before the almighty hand, and so I follow – head bowed low – across the line.

"Yes, Senator. I understand. The Kira Investigation Team will be disbanded immediately."

As the phone clicks back into its cradle and I press the button to inform my secretary that Chief Inspector Yagami is wanted in my office, I wonder whose will it is that I am following; the senator who phoned me moments ago, or that of an unseen God.

* * *

Thanx to Jedimasterwithapen and Clinicalpoet for their faith in my characterisation of Rem. This is a rather odd one, with kudos to my flatmate Helen for comming up with the basic idea while I was floundering.  



	13. Machiavellian

Title: **Continued - M is for Machiavellian  
**Date Posted: 12th July 07  
DF does not own the anime, manga nor the DeathNote itself (she would however quite like a job to pay for one).  
**Spoilers for chapter 50 (end of the Yotsuba Arc). **POV is Higuchi, the 3rd Kira.  
Sorry this took SOO long, I got totally stuck and just couldnt be happy with this one. I changed the word 4 times and then kept deleting it and re-writing as it wasnt right somehow. Maybe I'm being too picky. However you do get the bonus of 2 chapters in one day as I wrote N before this one, so posting will be in a few minutes!  
2200 words, double drabble once again (will I ever manage to keep the word limit??)

* * *

**Machiavellian** - _Attempting to achieve what one wants by cunning, scheming and unscrupulous methods. From writer/statesman Niccolò Machiavelli (1469-1527)_

Kyosuke Higuchi  
_22:32 28/10/04 Heart attack_

The world is a fierce and competitive place, where every man grasps greedily for his own ermine robe and golden crown. The board of Yotsuba is essential, our route to power and wealth unimagined, and with the backing of a God, we cannot fail, and my hands become damp in anticipation of future glory.

We have risen to the top of our game and now Kira himself acknowledges our presence and provides myself with the means, and I can only laugh in delight at the ease with which a God can ensure this destruction.

Where it came from I neither know nor care: the Shinigami who brought it had the strange impression that I would not use it a swiftly as she wanted – as if I would hesitate! – though what benefit my succession of Kira's title gave her I cannot comprehend.

However, there is one small obstacle upon my path. In Hatori, I can see the apprehension of our deeds coming back to haunt us, that our discussions of death will cause our downfall. He is a fool to mention this before the rest of the Board, and fools we do not need. Cold feet would be… disadvantageous. He trembles in fear of Kira and of retribution and I can feel myself smile as I set my pen to the page.

* * *

I put Higuchi's death in here, even though this set before his death, and the death mentioned is that of Arayoshi Hatori, however I cant find Hatori's death-date ANYWHERE! Its early october 04, but the date doesnt appear to be mentioned specifically. I got the date for Higuchi off Wiki, and the time from the manga (Raito's watch!): shows what a nerd I am.  
Thanks to _Ninjaalchemist88_ and my ever-faithful _clinicalpoet_ for the reviews, I feel happier about 'Lunacy' now xxx 


	14. Negligible

Title: Continued - **N is for Negligible**  
Date posted: 12th July 07  
DF does not own the anime, manga, nor theDeathNote itself, though I sometimes wonder if Sayu Yagami would appreciate it...  
**No spoilers** this time, as its set in an indeterminate period during the first few chapters. **Warning** for a single instance of mild **swearing.**  
Second post of today!! Sayu Yagami's POV. gotta love the girl, she's so under-estimated.

* * *

**Negligible **– _Insignificant; small or unimportant enough to ignore. (chambers 21st century dictionary)  
_

Mum has always been a perfectionist: she hates the house to be dirty or messy, especially when we have guests, as if it reflects badly on her whether my room is clean. I always wondered about that: since when are Dad's colleagues even going to _see _my room? It's not as if Mum's gonna take them on a tour of the house before dinner – "Oh yes, Mr Aizawa, and this is my daughter's bedroom: isn't it lovely and tidy?" But I clean it anyway to keep her happy.

I always seem to be doing that: trying desperately to keep them happy. And Mum smiles at my grades and Dad strokes my hair – "A high B? Oh Sayu, we're so proud of you. Daddy's little girl."

But that's all I'll ever be, isn't it? A little girl, with the emphasis on 'little' because I can never be the clever one. Raito's got that all figured out and Mum turns from my grade paper halfway through as he comes in the door, almost like she's purposely making me wait and I watch as her face lights up at his paper – A, A, A bloody stars everywhere – and she croons and beams and it's all for him, because he's the genius, the perfect one with everything that I'll never have and never will be.

Raito waves it all away like it means nothing, and flees upstairs to lock himself in his room again, while I wait for mum to smile at me like that. And I hate him for it, I hate them all.


	15. Outre

**O is for Outré**

Date posted: 14th February 08 - valentine fic (edited 15th feb)  
DF does not own the anime, manga nor the DeathNote itself, a fact for which she is heartily sorry.  
Er yeah MASSIVE gap in writing. Apologies but...seriously ppl: 51 hits and no reviews? not even one ::sigh:: kudos to cloakedschemer06 who kicked my ass into gear with this. sorry it took so long (i'm blaming my exams). 113words.  
Kyouko (POV) is her real name according to the manga, Yumi is made up as her friend is never given a name.

* * *

_**Outré**: _passing the bounds of what is usual or considered proper; unconventional; bizarre. (american heritage)

"I think I've fallen in love with the guy on the right."  
"EH?! Kyouko, you're weird. Most people would pick the other one."

His name rolls off the tongue, famous even before he appeared, although he's far better looking than that pouting popsinger.

He'd be quite tall if he stood up straight, but I've decided I rather like the slouch. He's athletic too – keeping up with an ex-junior champion in a game that had half the campus gaping as the ball ricocheted back and forth. I'm sure I would have fainted if he'd won.

I could soliloquize forever but Yumi hates to be drawn into conversations about him; she'd far rather discuss Toudai's other resident genius.  
She did remind me of something with her dreamy chatter earlier though: Valentine's Day is tomorrow. I can't wait.


	16. Paragon & Panda

Title: **continued - P is for ...  
**Date posted: 15th february 08 (whoops tried to get this in for valentines day too but... 30 minutes too late)  
_**Drabble part 1:**_P is for** Paragon**  
Spoilers for chapter 27 (although this is mostly made up so could be partially AU) POV is that of Misa amane's stalker who attempts to kill her and is consequently 'murdered' by Zyerasu & his DeathNote.

**_Drabble part 2:_** P is for** Panda **(reposted to the P chapter)  
Crack!drabble. I dont know. I just... no. AU obviously.  
DF would like to say that not only does she not own deathnote, she also claims no responsibility for facepalming as a result of this fic.

* * *

**#1: Paragon** –_ noun:_ a model of excellence or perfection of a kind; a peerless example (from American Heritage) 

_»Ø≠µîê»ÅÆ  
Ç»/9Å11/Øç6_

The brim of her scarlet hat flutters slightly as she walks, and the sharp click of her high heels on pavement slabs still wet from the rain muffle the tred of my sneakers. She shouldnt be walking alone at night, (after all, who knows what nutters she could run into) and so I follow, watching.

She smiled at me once, those plum-painted lips parted in a secret gesture just for me, as her softly scented hands carefully took the cone of ice-cream from my shaking fingers. A single smile, the rattle of change (still warm from her hands, oh bliss) and then she was gone. That's when I knew that she had to be mine.

Beautiful. So, so beautiful, like a pearl. Yes, that's what she is; a pearl. But pearls are made from oyster spit aren't they? With a piece of grit at the heart, no, not a pearl then, a diamond. For she is the symbol of womanly perfection. And she shall be mine. Mine or no-one's at all.

* * *

**#2: Panda **(do we really need a definition?) 

Yagami Light could feel his right eye starting to twitch. It was like one of those gruesome train crashes; disturbing to watch but strangely difficult to look away from, just because the brain couldn't quite accept what the eyes were seeing

He continued to stare as the world's greatest detective delicately pinched the fine china handle of the teacup between two blunt plastic claws and lifted the vessel into his lap, dunking the end of a black twig into the sickly sweet tea as he did so.

Dark ringed eyes peered out from under the white fur hood to meet Light's gaze, black furry ears shifting with the movement of his head and a padded paw held out a second twig.

"Bamboo, Yagami-kun? It's liquorice flavour…"

* * *

::points at helen:: it's HER fault. Her and her panda-L picture... help me. ::plot-pandas start falling from the sky::  
Anyone wishing to see panda-L can go here ( http:// img. photobucket. albums/ v374/ sigh/ pandaL.jpg ) by removing the spaces 

The symbols at the beginning of _paragon_ are my representation of Zyerasu's writng of misa's stalker's name (since theres no reason he would write in roman characters) this is really just me being random though. Thanks & best wishes to cloakedschemer06 and shishishishi4444 (omg what a name!) for the "PANDA?! wtf?! lol XD" type reviews.


	17. Quod Erat Faciendum

**Q is for Quod Erat Faciendum  
Date posted: **16th april 08  
DF does not own the anime, manga nor the DeathNote itself, nor did she get it for her 21st.  
**Spoilers for post series.** character death, angst, OCs. Bizarrely its another valentines day one. I seem to have gotten stuck...

**Quod Erat Faciendum **- kwod er-uht fey-shee-en-duhm - _latin_ lit: 'that which was to have been shown', traditionally used to mark a final solution or conclusion. (_Randomhouse Dictionary_)

Amane Misa  
_14/02/2011 Suicide  
_

She had painted everything, filled the once sleek minamalist apartment with a lifetime of clutter; the walls bled a deep crimson, lit by a hundred creamy yellow candles, highlighting the pale body that lay peacefully on the scarlet sheets of the double bed. Brilliant orange, burning golds and yellows lept from the walls in fine prints and patterns, colour flared from every surface.

Even her face was painted, beautiful in its mask of death. The smooth cheeks flushed by an expertly applied coat of blusher - so many years of practice for the camera -, deep magenta eye shadow hiding blank blue eyes, closed as if in sleep.

"Pretty little thing", the police detective muttered sadly as she packed the empty pill bottle into her evidence bag. "So young, you would have thought she had so much to live for..."

The landlady shook her head. "She faded after he died, shut herself away. I think she was trying," she gestured at the vibrant walls, "but..."

The unofficial report on the suicide of Amane Misa declared that her life had become colourless. For, despite the thousand shades and shapes adorning the apartment he had once shared with her, he was gone, and to her, that was all that mattered. Valentine's day had been the last straw.


	18. Reaper

Title: Continued - R is for Reaper  
Date posted: 25th May 09  
Summary: prompt 135 for TamingTheMuse on LJ - "nihilism". What's less real than a shinigami? 1000+ words, entered for the February present tense challenge.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, either the manga, the anime or the real thing, which I regret, although not nearly so much as I did.

* * *

**R is for Reaper**

The skulls click and roll, their short horns scratching the dry earth, finally coming to a stop to one side of the shallow trough, prompting the watchers to lean over eagerly to observe the result.

"One on each side! What did I say? Ha! Pay up, pay up!" crows the shinigami sitting closest to the pit, the fan-like protrusions around the base of his head flapping in excitement.

His companion doesnt answer and raises a thin scarred finger to scratch the eye-ridge of the cattle skull masking his features. He receives a whine from the winner of their gamble.

"Gooooookk..." Dellidubully shakes the neck-fans again and scowls petulantly through the eyesockets of his own bone-mask. "Come on, you have to pay up, it's the rules." He glances round at the other watchers, hoping for support. He doesnt particularly wnat to start any kind of fight (it's never worth the effort when neither participant can be injured), but Deli has known for some time that reputation is everything here (what else have they got, after all?), and besides, he really rather wants that bead-charm Gook bet halfway through the match.

Shidoh is huddled closest, but the moment Deli looks at him, the timid shinigami abruptly burries his face in the heavy cloth about his neck; slitted eyes refusing to meet the gambler's gaze. Deli's glance skips over Dalil, who has already lost interest and is drawing in the dirt with what appears to be a human femur. He doesnt even try to coerce Kinddara into siding with him one this; the dark pinpricks of her eyes are already flicking between the two gamblers, trying to see if theres any possibility of a bloodbath. Her delight in violence has always worried Deli somewhat.

Delidubully eyes Gook again and nudges the loser with the horn of one of the goat skulls they were using to bet on. He tries again, "Gook, I won. Hand it over."

Instead of Gook, Deli's response is over to his right, as Meadra inches over to them; her fat lips parting from around the banana she holds in both hands, drool dripping down her double chin. "Pay him, Gook." she lisps, blank white eyes blinking slowly. She turns to Delidubully, "I wish to play next." Her stubby hands cradle the half-eaten banana close to her chest. She looks down and smiles as her lunch like a mother to her child. "...After I have eaten."

Deli decides to ignore the sluglike shinigami with her food obsession and pokes his cattle-masked friend once more.

Gook shuffles his feet on the dusty ground, and still doesnt respond, one clawed hand fingering the beadcharm still hung about his neck. His long legs are bent up on either side of him as he sits on the low, blackened treestump, raising his knees well up to the level of his ears (or where his ears would be if he had them) wedging his furry shoulders between his thighs. Hunched over like that, he looks rather like those frightened human Deli sometimes sees in the slums on earth; grownup children trying to squash themselves into places they only fitted when they were much smaller. As Deli watches, Gook appears to curl up even further under his scrutiny.

Luckily for Gook, Deli's observation is interrupted by a sudden humanoid shape looming inbetween them. They both glance up.

"Zerrhogie?" Gook's usually soft voice is even quieter than normal, making the clicking of teeth against the inside of his mask more prominent."And what did you find in the human world?"

Deli is about to admonish Gook for obviously changing the subject away from their unfinished bet, but the gleeful expression that suffuses the new arrival's wrinkle-lined face pulls him up short.

"Oh the THINGS I found..." Zerrhogie cackles in a sing-song voice, waving his hook-hand tauntingly infront of Gook's nose. "I found that the humans are dying faster than ever, I found fear, and sudden ends, and Notes where they should not be!" He now has everyone's attension and the performer in Zerrhogie makes him stand straigter, fluffing out his feathered head-dress. "I found many pretty things, and wild things, in the human world -".

Gook's mumur breaks through the silioquy. "And Ryuk?"

Zerrhogie's mood abruptly dissapates somewhat as he remembers why he ventured out to the humanworld in the first place. "Ryuk is indeed there. I spoke to him. But I do not think he will be back soon." This is greeted with some surprise. Shinigami did not often spend prolonged periods in the human world (mostly due to the extreme, and often distasteful, weather conditions that plagued the planet) and Ryuk had already been gone for some weeks of human time.

Zerrhogie sighs rather mournfully at the thought of his friend, his headdress sagging slightly. "He is... taken up with following a human child around. One who can see him." He decides not to mention that Ryuk has given the boy a DeathNote, it would probably be more trouble than it's worth and Ryuk's habits are already viewed as strange by the majority of the shinigami.

Deli blinks. "Following? Like a pet? And the human lets him?"

Zerrhogie nods and grins a little again. "And feeds him apples. You know how much Ryuk likes apples."

The idea of humans gifting food to Ryuk is pondered by the small group for a few moments and then Dalil pipes up: "But why keep Ryuk to follow like a pet?" She snorts derisivly and expressivly, making the gold beads hanging from her head-piece swing. "He's not even cute."

There is some nodding from the other listeners, just as Shidoh asks "But Ryuk could get apples anytime; the humans couldnt stop him. Why stay with some child?"

Zerrhogie smirks round at both queries and spreads his arms in an encompasing gesture, the withered skin hanging loose from his bones. "Because... he's interesting."

* * *

Thankyou to AshiExcel for reminding me that I wrote this over a month ago and hadnt posted it to anywhere but LJ. Sorry the update took so long, hope this is worth it!


	19. Sorrow

S is for **Sorrow**  
Date posted: 18th july 09  
Warnings: set mid series, after the time gap. no deaths (except television ones).

Misa explains the concept of bereavement to Ryuk.  
Df doesnt own the anime, manga nor the note itself, even after all this time. Nor does she own the film referenced.  
I was thinking about the funeral scene of _four weddings and a funeral_ which always makes me want to cry, but it could be quite a lot of films.  
550 words, for prompt #156 of the LJ community TamingtheMuse.

* * *

**Sorrow** _- a great sadness, esp. associated with loss or bereavement; grief; unhappiness; woe._

Humans really were interesting. Ryuk watched, intrigued, as the blonde model sniffed dramatically and dabbed her painted cheekbones with yet another tissue, her watery eyes never leaving the glowing screen as the flower-decked coffin was lowered into muddy ground and the overhead narration came to a sorrowful close. Light had long since grown tired of Misa's clinging habits during her favourite films and had slipped off to his computer hours ago, but Ryuk had stayed to watch; not the film, but Misa's rapidly shifting emotions in response to the drama unfolding.

Light's emotional (or, more often non-emotional) reactions to the world, only ever became visible when his own life or beliefs were threatened in a significant way, which Ryuk found fascinating enough, but Misa's tendency to weep for minutes or become giddy with delight over the lives of non-existent characters was a prospect that had never even occurred to the shinigami. On reflection Light's own responses were reminiscent of a death god; centred only on his own wellbeing, while Misa's could only be described as purely human. As the scene ended and the film paused for a commercial break, Ryuk raised a puzzle that had been swirling in his mind for some minutes; one which, unusually, only Misa could answer: "Why cry for a dead body? For the death of a man who didn't exist?"

The model jumped a little in her seat at the end of the sofa and turned her head to look at the previously silent death god in some surprise. He repeated the question.

Misa blinked and considered. "I feel sorry for him." She'd got to know Ryuk somewhat over the months and so forestalled the next question, "Even if he isn't real, I know how I'd feel if he was, so I cry."

"But he's dead. He feels nothing, knows nothing. Why is death sorrowful?"

"Oh, not _him. _I mean the one at the funeral. The ones left behind." Her voice wavered a little at the last word and another sniff accompanies. "Doesn't Ryuk have someone he would never, ever want to lose?"

The shinigami gaze remained blank. Misa tried a different tack.

"Um... well, what does Ryuk like best?"

The reply was immediate and unhesitating. "Apples."

Though the comparison was rather ridiculous, it would have to do. Misa watched her distorted reflection in the bulbous eyes and attempted to school her expression into one of seriousness. "Then imagine if you could never have any more apples, ever again. Think how terrible it would be, how much you would miss them. When I see a funeral I think how sad I would be if my beloved Light died, and before I know it, I'm crying my eyes out over-- oh!" The break had ended without her notice and the blonde model twisted back round in her seat to reabsorb herself in the lives of the cast.

Hours later, the television now dark as Misa slept peacefully in the double bed down the hall, lulled by the tapping of her husband's fingers on the keyboard, the silence in the lounge was broken only by a muttering no other mortals could hear. Behind the sofa, Ryuk crouched, unblinking in horror, and whispered, as a religious fanatic would say a blaspheme; "Never again... no more apples _ever _again..."


End file.
